


Кровавые ожоги

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Heavy Angst, Incest, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Soulmates, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: У Четвертого и Пятого ожоги появлялись с самого детства — их родственные души, либо сволочи, либо наёмные убийцы.





	Кровавые ожоги

**Author's Note:**

> AU-соулмейт, в котором каждая капля чужой крови на теле человека остаётся ожогом у его соулмейта.

Четвёртый и Пятый были слишком разными по характеру, чтобы хорошо ладить и общаться, но они всё ещё оставались братьями, какой-никакой семьёй. Их объединяло вовсе не это, а бинты, бутылочки перекиси водорода и десятки — _сотни_  — ожогов первой-второй степени. Это сложно объяснить, но эта боль их сближала, она объединяла их на одной больничной кушетке, пока мама и Пого меняли им повязки. У Четвёртого страдали участки шеи, лица и кончики пальцев: У Пятого в сильных ожогах находились руки, иногда вплоть до локтя, плечи и щеки, по которым будто размазывали красный след.

В одном они были единогласны: их родственные души сволочи и убийцы.

Клаус и Пятый не ладят, но когда один стучит в дверь другому посреди ночи, второй всегда впускает его, потому что боль не даёт уснуть. И тогда они не спят вместе: играют в карты, шёпотом спорят о разных любимых командах и пытаются читать книги по ролям, зимой завернувшись в одно одеяло, и сев максимально близко друг к другу. Пятый всегда одёргивал руки Клауса, который тянулся расчесать кожу под бинтами — _нельзя, хуже сделаешь._  Клаус иногда мог сменить брату бинты, потому что в одиночку завязать узлы сложно.

У Пятого руки всегда были в белых бинтах, которые кровоточили и делали любое движение пальцами невероятно болезненным — Клаус неотрывно следит за тем как естественно и непринуждённо Пятый работает этими самыми пальцами в этих самых бинтах. _Потрясающая выдержка,_  — думает Клаус и вновь чешет пластырь на шее, немного отрывая его.

Они не раз и не два ловили на себе сочувствующие взгляды братьев и сестёр, чем старше они становились, тем больше неосознанной жалости и родственного беспокойства. Пятый не жаловался, а Клаус всегда отшучивался.

_Это их братская связь._

Пятый закатил глаза на эту фразу — Клаус ему довольно улыбнулся.

 

 

По-настоящему одиноко Клаус чувствует себя весной две тысячи третьего года, когда Пятый уходит из дома… и не возвращается. Ожоги становятся ощутимее, как никогда прежде, и больше не к кому прийти, кто бы понял тебя без лишних слов и не задавал _чёртов-вечный-вопрос._

— Ты в порядке? — его задаёт Бэн, который находится за стенкой. Клаус не специально звал его, он просто постучался пару раз лбом об стену, лёжа на кровати и скручиваясь от боли.

 _Нет никакого порядка,_  — хочет ответить он, но кажется, что Клаус горит. Слишком больно, это переходит на какой-то новый уровень и Клаус сдавленно мычит. Бэн без стука врывается к нему в комнату, Клаус не уверен, что его напугало — _что вообще может напугать Ужас, ха?_  — потому брат выбежал и вернулся уже с мамой, которая подхватила его и понесла в медотсек.

Клаус понял не сразу, но, кажется, он умирал. И горел. Сгорал дотла из-за чужой кровожадности. Семьдесят процентов кожи покрывали ожоги и Клаус умирал, потому что его родственная душа психопат и маньяк.

 

 

Пятый считал ироничным оказаться в сгоревшем пост-апокалипсическом мире и _перестать гореть самому._  Ожоги полностью зажили через год и Пятый впервые за всю свою жизнь ходил без бинтов, хотя какой-то частью себя ощущал странное чувство потери. Но оно меркло на фоне проблемы разрушенного потерянного мира.

У Пятого остаются шрамы, о которых он рассказывает Долорес, и делится сожалениями, что не она его родственная душа.

 _Было бы намного проще,_  — говорит себе Пятый, перечитывая старую книгу, слыша из размытых временем воспоминаний второй мальчишеский голос. Честно, Пятый ненавидит эту книжку, но перечитывает уже в десятый раз. Долорес считает, что он просто скучает по брату, но Пятый отмахивается от её мнения по этому поводу.

В конце концов, единственное, что их объединяло это ожоги и ненависть к своим соулмейтам.

 

 

Примерно сорок пять лет спустя в одиночестве и ещё десять лет работы настоящим киллером — _как бы ему не пытались доказать, что цель у него благородная_  — он вернулся домой. За восемь дней до конца света, но всё же вернулся. Пятый ведёт себя естественно, словно он вышел минуту назад подышать свежим воздухом; он рассказывает им о своём старом сознании, делает бутерброд и мимоходом хвалит юбку Клауса, потому что она действительно ему идёт.

Повисает недолгая пауза, когда Пятый откусывает кусок и засматривается на слишком огромное количество бинтов на торсе, руках и шее Клауса. На сгибе его локтя синяки и Пятый не уверен, что думает по этому поводу, потому что тогда, очень давно, когда было невозможно больно для подростка тринадцати лет, он думал о том, чтобы самому начать принимать что-то успокаивающее и обезболивающее. Четвёртый не может не заметить, что у _мальчика-из-прошлого_  нет бинтов вовсе.

Пятый уходит в свою комнату, оставляя братьев и сестёр разбираться с их вопросами самостоятельно.

_Они не хотят говорить об этом._

Возможно, что до Пятого доходят подозрения на следующий день, когда Клаус выходит в гостиную к остальным ещё более замотанным и абсолютно беззаботным — _чьи-то руки в чужой крови, вчера кто-то убил, а у Клауса выпотрошена заначка._  Пятый уверен, что в мире вчера кого-то убили множество людей, просто он не может выкинуть это подозрение из головы.

Пятый сам не уверен почему, но он просит Клауса помочь ему попасть в кабинет того докторишки и разузнать про глаз. На удивление Пятого, Клаус справляется блестяще, хочется даже сказать спасибо, но у него впервые за много лет жжёт руку. У Клауса на костяшках кровь от разбитой губы Пятого — у Пятого ни одной цензурной мысли и обречённый вздох. Он злится и срывается на _брате_  при выходе из клиники, _как он мог не замечать все эти годы?_

Пятый злится, задаётся вопросами и находит неутешительные и дурацкие ответы. Один из которых говорит о том, что Клаус должен быть тайным серийным убийцей. Пятый вспоминает, что он делал последние десять лет, сколько чужой крови проливал и как часто марался в ней, считая, что его соулмейт это заслужил. У Пятого болит голова, а Долорес говорит, что ему надо поговорить с Клаусом. Долорес всегда проницательно права, но Пятому плевать, мир сам себя не спасёт. А родственные души, ожоги и убийства — дело второстепенное.

Пятый постарается убивать чуть менее кроваво.

 

 

Сложно спасать мир и думать не о спасении мира. Пятый материт себя, сквозь стиснутые зубы, сидит в засаде и ждёт одноглазого человека, который разрушит мир. Лютера он посылает, даже не напрягаясь, зато от Клауса избавиться сложнее. Ей богу, он нарывается, чтобы Пятый взял и перенёс его на северный полюс. Подальше от себя, своей мании апокалипсиса и одержимости убийств. _Да, Клаусу лучше держаться от него подальше._

Но разве Клаус хоть раз кого-то слушал?

У Клауса наркотики в крови, ожоги на большей части тела и вся его кожа сплошной шрам — _и это его, Пятого, вина._  Он не может не думать об этом, потому что он сломал своему брату жизнь. _Интересно, а отец знал об этом?_  Скорее всего да, иначе зачем была та лекция, о ненамеренном вреде своему соулмейту, при том, что сэр Харгривз смотрел исключительного на Пятого. Да ладно, он же не единственный такой кровожадный! Не позавидуешь родственной душе Бэна, например.

В определённый момент Пятого начинает дико раздражать всё это. Он не просил, чтобы его соулмейт всё это время был у него под носом; чтобы он знал его всю жизнь и испытывал парадоксальное чувство вины; чтобы его соулмейт был его братом.

Пятый как никто знал, что у Судьбы ужасные шутки, но здесь она превзошла сама себя.

 

 

Клаус не специально попадает в другое время, другую страну, на чужую войну и убивает на поля боя. Руки, ноги, колени пачкаются в чужой крови, пыли и грязи. Во Вьетнаме он проводит год. Чужая история из другой жизни, Клауса не покидает чувство, что он себе её присвоил. Забрал себе боль, любовь и жалость, что Дэйв не был его родственной душой. Дэйв был замечательным, добрым и понимающим; он даже не согласился, что соулмейт Клауса какой-то монстр, скорее всего, он солдат на войне. Клаус усмехнулся, в его мире нет подобной несправедливой и бессмысленной бойни. Ну, насколько он помнит. А если и есть, то его соулмейт ввязался в свою собственную войну.

У Клауса кровь Дэйва на руках и ему совершенно всё равно, что чувствует его родственная душа — у Пятого руки и стопы покрываются знакомыми ожогами, как не вовремя однако. Днём он встречает Клауса наверху, от него тянется кровавыми следами дорожка, ванна в крови, а Клаус выглядит побитым и измотанным. Вернувшимся с войны и с жетонами на шее. Пятый не сдерживает ироничной усмешки.

_Он до последнего надеялся, что ошибся._

 

 

Долорес считает, что ему надо рассказать всё брату, он поймёт. Ага, как же, поймёт. Долорес бывает иногда такой наивной, но за это Пятый её и любит.

Чужая кровь остаётся на руках и впитывается в бинты, Пятый чертыхается — Клаус привычен к боли и лишь морщится, даже не слушая Бэна о том, что им нужно срочно обработать ожоги. Боль приносит странное успокоение.

До конца света два дня, его ранили, но он не замечает этого, пока не сваливается от потери крови на чердаке их личного сталкера. Он теряет полдня и под анестезией говорит матери и Пого, что Клаус его соулмейт и это очень утомительно, потому что чувство вины сжирает то, что могло остаться от сгоревшего во всём _этом_  теле. Если на надёжность Пого можно было не переживать, то настройки матери подвели за завтраком, когда она пожарила яйца с беконом для Клауса и Диего, и сказала, что Четвёртому надо помириться с Пятым, так как того это очень гложет.

— А когда мы успели поссориться? — спрашивает он её с интересом, припоминая нечто подобное, но не то чтобы это требовало особого внимания. Пятый всё ещё отрицает, что у него зависимость.

— Ну как же, он переживает, что, как твой соулмейт, причиняет тебе боль, — отвечает мама ласковым голосом, желая, чтобы её дети жили в мире друг с другом. Клаус так и застыл, не донеся вилку до рта, а лицо всегда непроницаемого Диего было просто бесценно, если бы на это обратил хоть кто-то внимание. А если бы Бэн не был призраком, то свалился бы со стула, на котором раскачивался.

Вот так просто. Без истерик, без объявлений и без подготовки всё стало известно. И первое о чём подумал Клаус: _это столькое объясняет._  Вторая, третья и последующие мысли были полны гнева, недоверия и пожеланий девочке-на-велосипеде свалиться в овраг.

 

 

— Ты вообще собирался мне рассказать? — спрашивает Клаус ровным голосом, опираясь на косяк дверного проёма и пряча руки в карманы жилетки.

Пятый застёгивает очередную белую рубашку и ловит силуэт в отражении зеркала. Пятый и Клаус похожи до ужаса во всех этих бинтах, синяках и ранах. Чужая кровь остаётся на их руках и коже их соулмейтов.

— Мама? — безразлично уточняет Пятый, надевая жилетку и заправляя рубашку во внутрь шорт.

— Ты бы не сказал, — утверждает он и чуть усмехается.

— Нет, — Пятый не видит смысла отрицать, он сам себе всё ещё не признался, чтобы говорить об этому кому-то ещё. Особенно Клаусу.

— Это странно, — озвучивает Клаус общую мысль и медленными шагами проходит в комнату. Пятый завязывает галстук, но это тяжелее чем обычно, он отвык за сорок лет от всех сковывающих движения бинтов. — Давай я, — Пятый вздыхает тяжело и разворачивается к брату. У того пальцы тоже замотаны, но он двигает ими так ловко, что теперь очередь Пятого засматриваться.

Галстук завязан, несказанных слов слишком много, а извинений ещё больше. Пятый даже не знает с чего начать, но Клаусу, честно, плевать, _он должен узнать, в чём же разница,_  для чего столько боли? Клаус резко тянет его за этот же галстук вверх и наклоняется, грубо целуя.

Ладно, хорошо, Клаус должен признать, разница есть. Не каждый день ты целуешь тринадцатилетнего мальчишку и по совместительству брата. Пятый утыкается ему губами в шею, когда Клаус дёргается от резкого звука сзади, это призрак Бэна с неожиданности от увиденного захлопнул за собою дверь. Внезапно боль проходит и Клаус смотрит в зеркало напротив них: ожог исчезает, будто его и не было. Когда это же замечает Пятый, они понимают, что апокалипсис может и подождать пару часов.

Они получили слишком много боли за свои жизни.


End file.
